Kamen Rider Destiny
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Victoria is just passing through Metropolise, but by sheer chance meets the mysterious Elisha and transforms into the newest Rider, Kamen Rider Destiny. Facing both Demons and enemy Riders, can Victoria figure out the city's dark past?
1. Welcome to Metropolise

**This is my latest story idea. All of the Kamen Riders here will be based off of existing Riders in the past, but they've all been revised into my own Kamen Riders. It should be awfully clear who's based off of who. And don't worry, I'll keep going with Awakening. I just had this story in my head and had to get it out. So enjoy...**

SapphireLibra3 presents...

Kamen Rider Destiny

It was night time in Metropolise, and things were as they had always been. But that doesn't necessarily mean quiet.

A gray monster was running on the roofs of the central city. This was a demon, a monster from the underworld. Chasing it was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a long brown coat, light brown sweater, dark brown mini skirt, white socks and red and white sneakers. She was on the roofs as well, jumping and flipping after the demon. She shot at it with a strange black and golden gun and knocked it down onto the ground. She jumped down after it.

On the ground the monster was struggling to get up, the girl just looking at it smiling confidently. The monster got up and got in a fighting stance.

"I guess it's time to stop playing around," she said as she pulled out a card. On the card was a picture of a warrior in black, golden, and silver armor. The helmet had a large golden visor that came out like a block on the helmet (think DiEnd's helmet). The shoulder pads were just like the helmet, but the breast plate was more rounded showing that the warrior was female.

The girl inserted the card into the side slot of the gun and pulled the front part out activating it, at the same time the gun started making a loud sound like an alarm, and said...

**KAMEN RIDE:**

She then held the gun over her head and shouted "_Henshin!_" and shot at the sky.

**FATE**

At that moment there were three colorful holograms of her armor flying around her at high speed, a large golded bar code over her head. The holograms converged over the girl and she was wearing what looked like the armor, only the large block like visor wasn't on the helmet and it was gray. The bar code fell on the helmet forming the visor and the armor suddenly got color around the sides.

She had turned into Kamen Rider Fate.

Fate was slowly walking towards the demon and was shooting at it continually, doing damage. The demon ran up to Fate and was slashing at her wildly. She kicked the demon in the back and then followed up by shooting it in the chest knocking it onto the ground.

"Hey mom, I think this thing's about to get wild! Where's Josh?" Fate asked. A soft, yet authorative voice answered.

"He'll be there soon, don't worry," she said to Fate, who kept fighting the demon close quarter.

A fancy black motorcycle stopped a bit away from the fight, on it was a boy with dark skin, glasses, and a head full of shoulder length dreadlocks. He was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket. He smiled confidently looking at the fight.

"Looks like she started without us," he said smiling. A small black and white bat like creature was flying next to the boy. It almost looked like a crest.

"So Josh, are we going?" the bat said to Josh in a deep, gruff voice.

"Of course, let's go Draco!" he said walking toward the fight.

"Right! _Kaosu, ikuze!!! _(Let's go, Chaos!!!)" Draco said flying around Josh who held up his right hand catching him. Draco opened his mouth, "_Kabu!!!_ (Bite!!!)" he shouted as he bit into Josh's left hand, sending a strange energy through Josh who's eyes started glowing white, at the same time ghostly chains appeared around Josh's waist, and a black belt formed from them, a place in the center of the belt was empty where the buckle would be.

Josh held Draco in front of him and shouted, "_Henshin!!!_" right before he placed Draco upside down in the center of the belt. There was a sudden wave from the belt and Josh's entire body turned into quicksilver and changed shape as he walked. The quicksilver shattered off of Josh and he was now wearing full body armor that was black and silver and sort of gothic in style. It consisted of a black armored jacket, a silver chest that had a six pack, black leg armor that looked like black leather pants, the left boot was black but the right boot was silver and had chains tightly wrapped around the boot as if they were trying to keep something sealed. The helmet had large fancy white eyes that were pointed and made it look like the head of a bat, and the mouth guard even looked like it had fangs.

Josh was now Kamen Rider Chaos.

Chaos immediately ran to the fight once the transformation was done. He jumped in the sky, flipped over the demon and kicked it away from Fate. Chaos dusted his handsin an arrogant manner as he turned around to face the demon.

"You mean this thing was giving you trouble? Come on Lana, you're getting sloppy!" Chaos said as Fate ran up to him.

"Please, I just wanted to make sure there was some action for you. And what about you? What's your excuse for being late?" Fate asked.

"Well, uh..." Chaos started, but Draco finished for him.

"He had his face stuck in some manga, what else?" he said.

"God Josh, you are such an Otaku!" Fate said shaking her head. Chaos just shrugged his shoulders and the two of them got in fighting stances facing the demon.

The demon ran up to them and was fighting them close quarter. Unlike Fate who fought mainly with her gun, Chaos was like a beast in combat, using a mixture of kicks, slashes, and even a few wrestling moves. He kicked the demon in between him and Fate, "Shall we finish this?" he asked pulling out a small black wistle from the side of his belt.

"Yeah, I guess," she said pulling out a card, "This is getting boring."

She inserted the card into her gun and pulled out the front activating it, at the same time Chaos put the whistle into Draco's mouth.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FATE**

"_WAKE UP!!!!!!!_" Draco shouted.

The chains on Chaos' right leg came aloose and opened revealing a led covered with red jewels, and Fate pointed her gun at the demon and there was a large track of spinning circles made of golden cards going all the way to the demon. Chaos jumped up in the air, and fell down onto the demon in a jump kick, at the same time Fate shot a large golden laser at the demon. Both attacks landed at the same time, killing the demon.

Fate's armor fazed off of her as three holograms and she turned back into Lana while Chaos' armor turned into quicksilver and broke off of him turning him back into Josh. Lana walked over to Josh.

"This is Josh reporting in," Josh said into a communicator as Draco flew next to Josh's shoulder.

"This is the Administrator," the woman from earlier said.

"Demon eliminated, Lana and I are returning to the facility," he said with a smile.

"Excellent job, I'll be waiting for you," the Administrator said before breaking connection. Josh just looked at Lana with a smile.

"Just another day at the office, eh?" he said like it was nothing.

"You know it," she said in the same tone. They then walked back to the facility together. As they walked, Lana just said, "Damn, I love this job." The two of them continued to walk, enjoying each other's company.

And that was a normal night for them, in the city that never truly sleeps...

Welcome to Metropolise.....


	2. Victoria's Destiny

**I made a few revisions to Josh's transformation and look to seem more like Kamen Rider Kiva. Oh, and I want to thank KAMENRIDER21 of being the first one to review my story. That's a sign that it's going to be a hit.**

**And everyone else reading this, tell you what. If you don't review each chapter, then Kamen Rider Chaos will knock on your door and try to kill you, and I intentionally chose the scariest and most sadistic Rider in this story. Do you want that? If not, then three words...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It can't be said enough! Now back to the show.**

Victoria's Destiny

"Hey Reggie, how about another drink over here?" one of the customers asked the bar keeper from the end of a long table.

"Here you go," a large, gruff man said sliding a beer over to the man who asked. As Reggie started cleaning a few glasses,a cute waitress walked over to him.

"Boy, business is booming, huh?" she asked Reggie.

"We all owe it to Vicky, she has a good sense of business," he said smiling, he then looked up in sadness a bit, "Man I'm gonna miss her."

"Did she already leave?" the waitress asked looking a little sad.

"Thankfully no, she said that she wanted to leave after work today," the waitress looked relieved when she heard that.

Things were lively at Reggie's, festive. That was because they were celebrating the departure of one of their favorite waitresses. She hadn't been there long, but she had touched the hearts of everyone there.

Just then a really big, rough looking man with red hair, a black vest, blue jeans, and black boots stormed into the bar. Everyone was silent and the atmosphere got really tense. He walked over to a table and sat down, putting a foot on the table.

"Hey Reggie!" he shouted, "Get me a drink!"

Reggie sighed, "Dustin, this is a private party, only friends are allowed," he said, he sounded aggrivated.

"Yeah well, last time I checked this here's a bar, and bars are here to give drinks, not throw parties," he stated.

Reggie was about to say something, but was stopped by a certain female voice, "Now Reggie," he looked over to the side and saw a beautiful woman with long bluish, silver hair, blue eyes, wearing red lipstick, a black mini skirt, blue jacket, and black high heeled boots standing at the side entrance, "He does have a point," she said with a smirk.

"But Vicky-"

"He should have at least one drink," she said walking over to the refrigerator to get a bottle of beer. Reggie walked over to her.

"Vicky, all he's gonna do is cause trouble," he whispered in her ear, making Vicky giggle in a lustful manner.

"Good, I could use some excitement before I leave," she said putting the beer on a tray and walking over to Dustin. She put the beer on the table in front of him and smiled in a sweet yet dangerous manner, "Here you go sir, you're drink," as soon as she said that Dustin grabbed his drink and gulped it down with amazing speed. Everyone was watching this looking really tense, but Vicky kept her calm demeanor contantly.

"So, are we done here?" she asked calmly.

"I'm done with the drink," he looked up at Vicky, "But I'm not too sure I want to leave now."

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" she asked. Dustin got up and walked over to Vicky, standing really close. Any other girl would be uncomfortable, but Vicky kept her cool even now.

"I think I might want to switch up to something a little different," he then grabbed Vicky and held her really close, "So, what do ya say toots," he continued, "care to come to my trailer for a night of fun?"

Vicky was laughing softly looking down. She then looked up with a scary smile, "Oh boy," she said, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," she threatened. She then thrust her knee into his stomach making him let her go. She followed up with a spin kick knocking Dustin to the ground and put her boot right on his head. She got closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I think you should leave."

That second Dustin ran out of the bar, all of the customers laughing hysterically.

That night after things calmed down, Vicky was sitting on a large, fancy blue and black motorcycle. As she was checking the gears, Reggie walked over to her.

"So there's no way to persuade you to stay?" he asked.

"Sorry Reggie, but it's time for me to go," she said smiling.

"Just tell me one thing Vicky, what are you searching for?" he asked Vicky, who looked down and smirked.

"Don't know yet. But I'll know it once I find it," she said as if it was nothing.

"Think we'll ever see you again?"

"If destiny brings me back to this place, then so be it. Otherwise," she looked up at Reggie, "It's been a blast. _Jenae. _(Later.)" she said as she started up her motorcycle. She then rode off toward the horizon, onward to her next location.

She was on the rode for at least five hours when she saw her destination up ahead, Metropolise.....

In a secret facility in Metropolise, an alarm went off. At the same time security officers were frantically running through the halls as if they were searching for something.

"This is a code red situation, Elisha has escaped with the new Driver! All officers find and capture immediatelly!" a voice said throughout the halls.

Outside the facility running to a gate was a little girl at least ten years old, with long light purple hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long pink coat, a purple dress underneath, a pink hat, and black shoes. She was carrying a large blue bag over her shoulder and looked really scared. She climbed over the fence, and ran out to the city.

In the Administrator's office at the top of the facility, a woman with long white hair, wearing a short white mini skirt, a long fancy white coat, and white boots was sitting in a chair in front of a desk. She just got the news about what happened and was getting in touch with one of her riders.

"Josh, Elisha is escaping, and she has the Destiny Driver with her. Get them back at all cost," she said sternly.

"Do I have permission to use what ever means necessary?" Josh asked.

"Yes, you do."

"Sweet! Draco and I are on the job!" Josh hung up and ran to his motorcycle. He then rode out into the city, going after Elisha.

Elisha was frantically running through the city, every so often turning to look behind her. She stopped when she saw an orange tiger like Demon jump down in front of her. She screamed and ran to the side, now running away from both whoever the facility sent after her _and _the Demon.

Vicky was riding through the city looking around. It was very large and highly advanced with cutting edge technology. What Vicky thought was odd was that she had never heard of it. A large place like this she's sure she would have heard of somewhere. She looked ahead and saw that she was about to hit Elisha, who was running through the street frantically.

"Whoa!!!!" Vicky shouted turning her motorcycle on it's side stopping right in front of Elisha, who fell down on the ground in fear, "_Bakka! _(You idiot!) What's the matter with you?!" Vicky shouted still on her bike, "I was this close to killing you! Watch where you're-" she then heard a growl that made her stop. She looked up and saw the Demon that was chasing Elisha standing there, "What in the world?" she then looked at Elisha, who was shaking in fear looking at the Demon, "Is that what you were running from?" Vicky asked Elisha, who just looked up at Vicky. She didn't say a word, but Vicky could tell by looking at her expression......

She was asking for help......

Vicky was a wonderer, she was arrogant, and a tad selfish, but despite all of this, one of her greatest strengths was that she always helped those in need. Looking at Elisha right now did something to Vicky. She then started her motorcycle, and held out her hand, "Get on!" she commanded. Elisha got on the motorcycle sitting behind Vicky holding on to her tightly. They then rode off through the city, the Demon chasing them, but lagging behind since they were now on a motorcycle.

While riding, Vicky turned around slightly to Elisha, "So uh, got a name kid?" she asked, just to get more silence, "Oookay, my name's Vicky. Now it's your turn. My name is....." she said waiting for Elisha to finish, which she didn't, "Sheesh, am I talking to myself?" she asked shaking her head.

"Elisha......." she said slowly. Vicky smiled when she heard her speak.

"See, that wasn't so hard, right?" Vicky joked. She then looked and saw Josh in front of her leaning on the side of his sinister looking motorcycle. She stopped a bit away from him and stepped off her bike to defend Elisha. "And you are?" she asked. Josh just looked down and smirked.

"That isn't important," he said in an arrogant tone. He looked up and looked at Vicky and she got a good look at his piercing red eyes, which she thought was odd, "What is important is that you've got something that belongs to my boss," he continued.

"Don't tell me, Elisha?" Vicky asked standing in front of Elisha.

"That, and the little thing in her bag," when Josh said that Vicky looked and finally got a good look at the bag she was now holding tightly. It looked really important to her, "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Josh asked.

"I always prefer the hard way," Vicky said smirking.

"You're fiesty, I like that," Josh said closing his eyes, "You know, I love it when the boss gives me the go ahead," he then looked up, "You know, to use whatever means necessary."

"What does that mean?" Vicky said getting defensive.

"This. Draco, time to cause a scene!" Josh said walking forward a bit. Draco flew in suddenly, startling Vicky, but absolutely scaring Elisha.

"That's the signal I was waiting for!" Draco said flying around Josh.

Elisha was tugging Vicky's jacket trying to get her attention. Vicky looked at Elisha, who was almost in tears she was so afraid, "What's wrong Elisha? Do you know something about that bat?" Vicky asked.

"Ch, Chaos.....!" was all Elisha could say.

"Chaos?" Vicky asked.

"That's right toots! Let's show them Draco!" Josh shouted holding up his right hand.

"Right! _Kaosu, ikuze!_" Draco flew into Josh's hand. Draco then opened his mouth, "_Kabu!!!_" Draco shouted biting into Josh's left hand, startling Vicky. Two black stripes appeared on Josh's face, and the Chaos Belt appeared around his waist.

"_Henshin!_" Josh said putting Draco on the belt. His entire body turned into quicksilver and changed shape. The quicksilver broke off and standing there was Kamen Rider Chaos, "So, still so confident?" Chaos said, obviously smiling sadistically through the helmet.

Vicky was in shock looking at that. She quickly got on her motorcycle and rode off away from the boy turned Kamen Rider. Chaos got on his motorcycle and rode after them.

"What the hell?" Vicky asked looking at Kamen Rider Chaos ride after them, "Is he a monster too?!"

"Kamen Rider!" Elisha said, catching Vicky's attention.

"Kamen....Rider.....?" she asked, wondering why that sounded so familiar. Just then they were shot at from above. Both Vicky and Elisha fell off the bike and fell to the floor. They looked up and saw a blue wolf Demon jump down and walk over to them, "Great, another one....?" Vicky groned.

Chaos got off his motorcycle and ran over to the area, "Damn it!" he said putting his hand up to his helmet, "This is Josh to the Administrator! A Demon has been spotted in Sector One, orders?" he asked.

"Switch targets for now! The Demon takes priority!" the Administrator said through the communicator.

"Understood!" Chaos then got in a fighting stance and ran into the Demon tackling it into a wall. He then began fighting the Demon close quarter, using martial arts and slashes.

The tiger Demon from earlier finally caught up with them and ran over to Chaos to help the wolf Demon.

This was pissing Vicky off. Sure, he was an arrogant bastard, but these guys were plainly ganging up on him. Vicky looked around and saw the bag that Elisha was carrying in the distance. It got separated from them when they got blasted, and sadly the blast tore it open, causing a small machine to fall out and lie next to the bag. It was silver, shaped like a long hexagon, it looked like the two sides disconnected in some way, and it had a small circular lense in the center.

Vicky ran up to the machine and held it for a second looking at it. She felt weird, like she almost recognized it. Her heart was racing looking at it, like she found something she had been searching for her whole life.

"I....found you....." she said smiling. Elisha was staring at Vicky, sort of confused.

Vicky slowly put the machine to her waist, which suddenly sprouted a black band and wrapped itself around her waist, and a small book like thing appeared at her left side. She opened it up and saw a deck of cards, all attacking cards. She almost wanted to use the final attack card, but something told her to pull out the card that was almost hidden in the holder.

On this card was a picture of a person in strange body armor. The torso showed that the person was female, it had a big silver V like shape on the center, the outside of the V was sapphire blue, and the inside of the V was black. The leg armor wasn't too feminine looking, but the boots were high heeled, the legs were sapphire blue on the sides, black in the center, and silver on the inner sides. The helmet had large round green eyes like a bug, black stripes going down like a bar code, a gray mouth piece, and two extentions on the top that came out at diagonals going out and looked like antennaes on a bug.

As Vicky looked at it, her heart was beating faster and faster. She pulled out the two sides of the buckle a bit, making the center piece turn on it's side and reveal a slot to put a card in. It was then that she decided to surrender to the feeling. She held the card out in front of her showing the picture of the armored woman. As Elisha looked at this she started smiling.

"Kamen Rider...... Destiny....." she said to herself.

Chaos, who was trying to fight two Demons at once looked at this in shock.

"She wouldn't!" he shouted right before getting knocked away from the tiger Demon.

Vicky closed her eyes and smirked, "Well then, let's ride!" she then opened her eyes and looked serious. "_Henshin!_" she shouted, turning the card around in her hand showing the symbol on the back, which was a white V in a black bar code. She then put the card into the buckle...

**KAMEN RIDE:**

the belt said when the card was inserted. Vicky then closed the buckle and the belt continued to speak...

**DESTINY**

It was then that things changed. Suddenly ten lights flew out of the belt, five on each side. The lights turned into ten gray holograms of the armor. They converged on top of Vicky and she was now wearing the armor, but it didn't have the antennaes or the blue color. A white bar code came out in front of Vicky and joined the helmet, while that was happening a blue V appeared in front of the bar code anf joined the helmet creating the antennaes and giving the armor its color.

Vicky was now Kamen Rider Destiny....

"Damn it! She did!" Chaos said looking at the newest Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider Destiny ran over to the fight and punched the tiger Demon away from Chaos, "You can take that one, after all, you guys looked so close," Destiny taunted right before running to the Demon.

"Wait! Damn it, we're not done here!" Chaos said continuing his fight.

Destiny at first just stuck with martial arts, until she decided to use some of her cards. She pulled out one card and put it into the buckle just like before.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

The card holder turned into a sword and she was now slashing at the Demon, each slash left an after image to confuse the Demon. She kicked the Demon away from her a bit, and then ran after it still slashing. She then pulled out another card and activated it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Her sword turned into a gun and she fired rapidly at the Demon she was fighting. She then did a back flip kick kicking the Demon into the air. She then fired at the Demon keeping the Demon in the air for a second, but then let it fall to the ground.

Chaos and Destiny kicked their individual Demons into each other. Chaos put the black whistle into Draco's mouth. At the same time Destiny activated another card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DESTINY**

"_WAKE UP!!!!!!_" Draco shouted.

Both Chaos and Destiny jumped in the air, but a line of holographic cards came in front of Destiny leading to the Demons. They both came down on the Demons with the same styled kick, but each time Destiny passed through one card she would disappear and reappear through the next one picking up speed. They both landed at the same time killing the Demons.

"Now, to finish what we started!" Chaos said turning around expecting to see Destiny standing there, but instead he saw Destiny ride toward him on her motorcycle, Elisha behind her holding onto her, she stopped right in front Chaos.

"Just so we're clear, I'm keeping both the girl and the buckle," Destiny said. She then turned around and rode off away from Chaos, who just stood there not sure what to do. He put his hand on his communicator and called the Administrator.

"This is Josh. Mission two complete, all Demons have been exterminated," he said in a low, aggrivated tone.

"And the Destiny Driver?" the Administrator asked.

"I'm sorry, but both the Driver and Elisha were stolen by some outsider. I didn't recognize her, so she's probably an outsider."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this little issue. You and Draco return to base. Don't worry Josh, you did a good job. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks boss. Over and out," Josh said hanging up. For a while, the Administrator just sat there thinking.

"Kamen Rider......Destiny......" she said to herself, "Could it be....her....?"

Destiny was riding through the city thinking about everything that happened, and all of the questions running through her mind. Who was this little girl? Why were there people after her? How did she know how to use the buckle? And what are the Demons? As she continued to ride she looked behind her at Elisha, who was sound asleep on Destiny's back.

"Sheesh, and here I was hoping to just pass through," she said to herself. She then looked up, "Looks like I'll be here for a while," she then rode off through the city, realizing that it was going to be her new home for the next few months.


	3. Lock Down: Destiny VS Fate

**Yay! Reviews! Thank you to everyone who's reviewing my story. Now that the main character's been introduced it's time to turn this into good ol' Kamen Rider we all know and love. Enjoy this latest chapter....**

Lock Down/Destiny VS Fate

The Administrator was talking to two officers about what happened. They both looked really tense.

"I expect you to carry out my orders," she said in a stern tone, the two officers just looked at each other, "Is there a problem?" she asked. Both officers looked at her.

"Well Administrator, it's just..." one officer started.

"Yes...." she said raising an eyebrow.

"We were just thinking, don't you think that's a little extreme?" the other officer asked.

The Administrator leaned forward and looked at the officers seriously, "That woman stole two very important things from Zector inc., one of those things we need to complete our objective. They are not to leave the city, do you hear me?" the two officers saluted and walked out. When the door closed the Administrator saw her daughter Lana leaning on the wall.

"Are you sure you want to go through that much trouble? I mean seriously, is she really that important?" Lana asked her mother.

"Believe me dear, you have no idea. That little girl is very special, and we're going to need her to find 'that'," the Administrator explained, "Besides, I hate it when my things are taken from me."

"Are you talking about the Destiny Driver, or Elisha?"

The Administrator sat back in her chair and smiled, "Both."

Vicky and Elisha were at a hotel. Vicky had saved up quite a lot of money from working at Reggie's, so she decided to put it to good use. While Vicky talked to the man behind the counter, Elisha just stared out the window with a serious expression.

"So, that's one normal room for two?" the man said not looking up.

"That's right. So, how much?" Vicky asked sweetly.

"That'll come to about one hundred fifty dollars," he said finally looking up. As soon as he saw Vicky he was mesmerized. As she counted the money in her wallet she slightly looked up and smirked.

"What?" she asked, even though she already knew what was going on.

"Um, you know what?" he said quickly typing on his computer quite flustered, "We are out of normal rooms, so you and your little friend are going to have to be upgraded to the suite."

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"And to make up for the inconvenience, I'll even give you a eighty percent discount and you'll have free room service."

"Oh wow, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked in a tone that showed she expected all of this.

"Here's your key, miss," he said handing her a small key, "You're room is on the top floor, room 70."

"Thank you sir," Vicky said leaning forward to kiss the man on the cheek, "Bye," she continued waving sexily to the man walking over to Elisha, who looked really forlorned, "You are not going to believe this, but I got us the suite!" she said squealing happily and jumping up and down. To her dismay, Elisha didn't do the same. Vicky got down to her level and took her hand in a comforting way, "Hey, it's going to be okay now," she said in a comforting tone, "Those people can't get to you anymore."

Elisha shook her head, "I've tried escaping before, they always catch me..." she said sadly.

"Yeah well, those times you didn't have me with you," that caught Elisha's attention, because she looked at Vicky in shock, "It's okay now, you're safe, do you hear me? No matter what, I won't let those people get to you," as Vicky spoke, Elisha couldn't help but begin to trust her. She hadn't trusted anyone before, nor did she really have a reason to trust Vicky now, but there was something about this woman that was different than anyone else.

Vicky got up and held out her hand, "Come on, let's go see our room."

Elisha slowly took Vicky's hand and they walked to the elevator together.

When they got to their room, Vicky was shocked. It was very large, with two large beds with red sheets, a large TV, and even a hot tube outside. The bathroom was very big and had gold everywhere.

"Shut....up...." Vicky said looking around, "This isn't real...." she ran over to one of the beds and lied down smiling, "This is way better than Reggie's trailer," she continued as she fully relaxed on the bed. All Elisha did was stand at the entrance looking at the room as if she didn't know what to do.

"The beds.......they're really big....." she said slowly.

"I know, right? It's wonderful! We could have gotten a single and we would both have room to stretch our legs out!" Vicky looked over to Elisha with a smile, "Come on, relax, have fun!" she said with a smile.

Elisha slowly walked over to the other bed, and sat down. She looked over at Vicky, who was running around the room like a little kid who just got her own toy store. She then lied down and turned away, wishing that she could be as free of a spirit as Vicky.

Outside near the city's gates, two officers were putting up a barricade.

"Is Elisha really that important? I mean, the Destiny Driver I can understand, but she's just a little kid," one officer stated.

"I don't know. The Administrator's always been weird when it comes to Elisha," the other officer explained. In truth no one knew what Elisha's purpose was, but the Administrator was very protective of her, and did her best to limit her contact with other people. Everyone knew better than to question the Administrator though. She may have been a woman, but she was also the most dangerous person in Zector, so people knew better than to go against her judgment. Like when Josh joined. Everyone was afraid of having someone like him a part of Zector, but the Administrator insisted.

The two officers left the barricade to return to the Zector main building. Standing on top of a building was Lana, who was looking down at the barricade. She pushed a button on the small microphone on her ear.

"Mom, the barricade has been put up," she said into the microphone.

"Excellent, and what about Elisha?" the Administrator asked.

"I have her in my sites too," she said looking at the room Elisha and Vicky were in, "She's with the outsider."

"Keep an eye on them, and only strike when they're separated."

"Understood mom, over and out," she said as she broke connection. She sat on the side of the roof looking at Vicky closely, "You were pretty good against that Demon, but how will you fair against another Kamen Rider?" she said with an evil smile. She pulled out her gun, and pretended to shoot Vicky, "I've got you marked, Kamen Rider Destiny."

The next morning, Vicky woke up to the sound of the news on the TV. She groned as she got up, her eyes showing that she was still tired. She looked at Elisha, who was sitting in front of the TV looking down in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Vicky asked lazily. Elisha just pointed at the TV making Vicky look at it now paying attention.

"Yes John, the Administrator of Zector inc has called an official lock down for all of Metropolise," the reporter said on the TV, standing in front of a barricade that blocked the rode leading outside, "As of right now she refuses to give any detail as to why she issued a lockdown, but she asks everyone in Metropolise to stay out of the way of her Kamen Riders, who will be doing hourly patrols throughout the four sectors of Metropolise," when the reporter was done, the TV was suddenly cut off, startling Elisha. She turned around to see Vicky putting down the remote, fully chothed, now wearing red lip stick, and drying her hair.

"Let's get moving!" she said. In the next couple of minutes, Vicky and Elisha were on Vicky's motorcycle riding away from the hotel, not knowing that Lana was on a roof watching them.

"And the chase begins," she said with a smile. She ran off after them.

After riding for a few hours, Vicky and Elisha stopped at a gas station, Vicky was leaning against a wall near her motorcycle drinking a can of soda. Elisha had a can of soda too, but she wasn't drinking it. Instead, she was looking down in sadness.

"Okay, all we have to do is keep moving and I think we'll be okay," she said with a smile.

"What's the point...?" Elisha asked quietly.

"Huh?" Vicky asked in confusion. Elisha looked up at Vicky, tears in her eyes.

"There's nowhere for us to run now, and they're not going to give up! Eventually they're going to catch us!" Elisha screamed. Vicky put her soda down and put her hands on Elisha's shoulders.

"Are you afraid because of the lockdown?" Vicky asked. Elisha looked down.

"We're trapped here now.... There's no place where we'll be safe."

"That's why we have to keep moving Elisha. I told you, I'll protect you," she said rubbing her shoulders in a tender way, but Elisha pulled away and got really emotional.

"What can you do?!" she asked, "You're only one person! Demons are one thing, but you can't do anything against another Kamen Rider!"

"Elisha..." Vicky said looking worried.

"You can't protect me! No one can!" and Elisha ran off into the city away from Vicky.

"Elisha! Don't go out by yourself!" Vicky said running after Elisha.

Elisha ran really far, eventually she ran into an allyway. She stopped and sobbed to herself, unaware of the pressense that jumped down behind her. The person grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows.

Vicky was running through the city frantic looking for Elisha. She stopped in the middle of the city and was looking around franticly.

"Damn it!" she said to herself, "Where is she?" she then heard a child's scream from behind her. She turned in shock, "Elisha!" she ran in the direction of the scream. She eventually came to an allyway, where she saw Elisha being held hostage by Lana, who was holding her gun to Elisha's head.

"Elisha!" Vicky shouted.

"So, this is your hero," Lana said looking at Vicky, "She doesn't look all that impressive."

"Let her go!" Vicky demanded.

"Hm... let me think about that... how about... no," Lana replied frankly, making Vicky angry.

"Are you another Kamen Rider?" Vicky asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Kamen Rider Fate," she said. She then laughed to herself a bit, "I can't believe you're a Kamen Rider."

"And what's so hard to believe?" Vicky asked sort of offended.

"Well, you don't look like much of a fighter. In fact, you don't look like much of anyone."

Vicky looked down and chuckled, "Funny you should say that, because I'm pretty much just that, nobody. I have no name, no home, no family," as Vicky spoke, Elisha was touched, since she was similar, "But for those who need a name," Vicky looked up with a smirk, "Just call me Vicky."

Lana laughed at that, "Well then Vicky, if you have no one, then that means no one's going to miss you when I kill you," it was then that Lana did the unthinkable. She held Elisha out in front of her, and actually shot her in the back. Vicky was horrified.

"NO!!!!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, I set it to stun. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't try to run away while we fought," Vicky was really pissed off now, "So, shall we get on with it?" she said pulling out her henshin card. She then inserted it into the side of the gun and pulled out activating the card.

**KAMEN RIDE:**

"_Henshin!_" Lana shouted as she held her gun above her at the sky. She then fired at the sky and the gun continued.

**FATE**

Three holograms flew around her as a golden bar code appeared above her. The holograms converged on her body creating her armor in it's gray form, and the bar code came down on her helmet creating the visor and giving the armor it's gold color. She was now Kamen Rider Fate.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Fate said spinning the gun on her finger.

"Trust me, not as much as I am!" Vicky said pulling out the Destiny Driver and putting in on her waist. The belt wrapped around her and the card holder appeared. She opened the Destiny Driver's card slot and then reached into the card holder and held out the first card, "_Henshin!_" she said turning the card around and inserting it into the Driver, which she closed activating it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DESTINY**

Ten lights came out of the belt at her side and turned into gray holograms. They then converged on her creating her armor without color, followed by a white bar code and a blue V which flew on the armor respectfully giving the armor it's antennaes and it's blue color, turning Vicky into Kamen Rider Destiny.

The two women turned Kamen Riders rushed at each other. Destiny tried to punch Fate, but Fate ducked under the punch and kicked Destiny in the back. She then turned around and fired at Destiny knocking her to the ground.

"Come on Destiny," Fate said walking over to Destiny, "You better not be done."

Destiny got up and ran over to Fate and began to kick Fate. Fate blocked the first few kicks, but she wasn't able to block Destiny's spin kick, which landed in Fate's stomach. While Fate was pushed back from the kick, Destiny inserted a card into the Destiny Driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

Her card holder turned into a gun and she fired rapidly at Fate, who somersaulted out of the way of the attack. She then pulled out a card herself and inserted it into the side of her gun.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

They continued to fire at each other, their blasts colliding with each other.

Elisha slowly opened her eyes and looked at Destiny and Fate fire at each other, amazed to see Destiny fighting Fate.

"Vicky....." she said to herself.

After shooting for a few seconds, Fate pulled out another card, "Not bad outsider, not bad at all," she said inserting it into her gun, "But let's see how you faie against this," she then pulled the gun out activating the card.

**ATTACK RIDE: CANNON**

A large cannon digitally appeared on Fate's right arm, and she began firing at Destiny with blasts that were much larger than before. Destiny somersaulted out of the way of the attack, stunned by the changed.

"Damn it! I wasn't expecting her to do that!" Destiny said to herself. Fate just laughed.

"What happened to all of that confidence earlier?" Fate taunted, "I thought you were going to enjoy this fight."

Destiny growled through her helmet, but just as she was about to pull out another card Fate fired another blast at her. Destiny jumped out of the way of the blast and landed a little in front of Elisha, who was still on the ground.

"Vicky...!" Elisha slowly called out grabbing Destiny's hand tightly.

"Don't worry Elisha," Destiny said turning to Elisha, "I promise, I'll protect you," she said, almost like she meant all the time, not just this one fight. Destiny then got up and looked right at Fate.

"Still got some fight in you, huh? Doesn't matter, you're out of options now. You can't win," Fate stated.

"You're wrong," Destiny said suddenly, "There's someone precious to me that I have to protect! I can't afford to loose this fight!" she reached into her card holder and pulled out a golden card with the words "Memory" written on the front. She inserted it into her Destiny Driver and activated it.

**MEMORY: FINAL DESTINY**

Just then all of the blue parts of her armor turned red, and she rushed at Fate and began punching and kicking Fate with two times more speed and two times more strength. She pushed Fate back with a kick and pulled out her gun. She then started firing at Fate, but the blasts were like she was using a card to enhance the power. Fate fell back onto the ground and her armor fazed off of her from all of the damage, turning her back into Lana. Destiny's armor turned back to normal as well.

Lana slowly got up, not looking at Destiny yet, "You... you bitch!" she said suddenly looking up and pointing her gun at Destiny. Destiny pointed her gun at Lana as well.

"You're armor shut down on you, and I'm still transformed. What do you think you can do against me?" Destiny tried to reason, but Lana wasn't about to listen.

"Shut up! I'll fight you to the end, you fake Kamen Rider," the last part she said a little lower, but Destiny heard it and was offended.

"Fake, huh? You know you're really askin for it!" Destiny said going forward a bit.

Just then, almost right on cue, Josh rode in on his motorcycle, "Lana, get on!" he said. Lana hesitated at first, but eventually she realized that it was the better choice.

"Next time you're dead, Kamen Rider Destiny!" Lana said harshly right before she and Josh rode off.

Destiny turned around and saw Elisha standing there looking at her. Destiny's armor broke off and disappeared in ten holograms, and she was Vicky again.

"Did you really mean that, what you told her?" Elisha asked. Vicky looked down and smirked.

"I don't believe in lying, so yeah I meant it," she then looked up with a confident smile, "I'll get us out of this situation, I promise," it was then that Elisha ran over and hugged Vicky, who got down on one knee to hug her as well, "All I ask is that you trust me, alright?" it was then that Elisha knew that she had found someone she had been looking for a while to find. She had found someone she could trust.

Vicky and Elisha rode off on Vicky's motocycle away from the immediate area. While they rode, Vicky took one more look at Elisha, who like before was resting holding onto Vicky's back.

"I will protect you Elisha," she said before looking back at the rode determined, "I promise you!"


	4. Sector 2: Reunion

**I finally created another Rider! Man, this is harder than I thought, but I won't give up. For those reading this, forgive me for taking so long. I hope that the next story arc makes up for the long hiatus.**

**Oh, and if you want a theme song, I've chosen Passion from Kingdom Hearts II.**

**If I get any spelling wrong with the Japanese words, please tell me. I'm sounding out most of these words, and I don't really know too much Japanese, only from watching episodes of Kamen Rider in Japanese with English subtitles. I'll put the translation next to them, so if you know what I'm trying to say and I get anything wrong, please PM me, and I'll try to either adjust the chapter, or remember for future chapters. And I'm open for ideas. If you have A Kamen Rider you want me to put in, let me know. I'll try to put it in if I can.**

Sector 2: Reunion

It was night time in Sector 2 of Metropolise. A Demon with two swords was chasing a woman in an allyway. The woman turned a corner just to find a dead end. When she turned around she saw the demon walking towards her, both were unaware of the strange figure that strangely was watching them from the other side of a broken window.

The figure was female, and was wearing blue, purple, and silver body armor (think Ryuki/Swan style). On the right arm of the person had a gauntlet that looked like a saber-toothed tiger, her hand coming out of the mouth. The helmet had red eyes and a silver mouth guard. There was a golden frame around the eyes that went up slightly giving the helmet the feel of a cat. The belt was silver and had what looked like a blue/violet card holder, a small golden emblem shaped like the head of a cat in the center of the card holder. Strangely the person didn't look like they were in the building behind the window, it looked like she was in the window itself. She pulled the top part of her gauntlet down revealing a card slot. After that she pulled out a card from the deck on her belt. She put in into the card slot, and closed the gauntlet activating the card.

Right when the monster was about to strike at the woman, it heard a male voice that almost sounded mechanical.

**ATTACK VENT**

At that moment the Demon turned to the right and was tackled into the wall by a blue/violet and silver armored saber toothed tiger. The tiger jumped back and disappeared in a golden light as the armored woman walked out and stood in front of the woman, who smiled relieved.

"Zector..." she said happily.

The armored woman got in a fighting stance holding her hands in front of her in a fashion like she had claws. She pointed her fingers forward a bit revealing that she _did _have claws. She ran up to the monster and was slashing at the Demon doing heavy damage. She bent all the way forward lifting her leg over her kicking the Demon on time, and then bent all the way back doing a back flip kick sending the Demon back. The armored woman pulled out another card and put it into her gauntlet.

**SHOOT VENT**

The saber toothed tiger flipped over her dropping two small hand guns. The armored woman caught the guns and fired at the Demon knocking it onto the ground. As it was struggling to get up the armored woman pulled out another card putting it into her gauntlet.

**FINAL VENT**

The saber toothed tiger appeared again a bit behind the armored woman, who flipped over to the the tiger turning into a ball. The tiger caught the ball with its paws and was actually playing with the ball for a few seconds. It then slammed the ball really hard into the Demon, destroying it.

The armored woman jumped out of the explosion landing next to her partner, who disappeared in a golden light, the woman she saved running up to her.

"You're with Zector, aren't you?" she asked. The armored woman looked at her.

"Why aren't you inside? You know about the lock down!" she said, her voice was high, showing that she was probably a teenager.

"I was on my way home when that Demon attacked me, I'm sorry," the woman said looking down, the armored woman put a hand on her hip.

"Will you be okay getting home from here? I can escort you if you want," she said, but the woman shook her head.

"That's okay, I'll be fine," the armored woman nodded, and then walked off toward a broken mirror, "Thank you, Kamen Rider Neko," the woman called out. Kamen Rider Neko turned slightly, nodded, and then fazed into the mirror.

At the same time, the Administrator was watching the fight on a moniter.

"Kamen Rider Neko," she said to herself, "Age nineteen, specializes in technique and flexability. Has the ability to travel using mirrors and other reflective surfaces," as she looked at the information of the cat based Kamen Rider, Josh walked up to her and stood next to her.

"Looking over the rookie, eh?" he said crossing his arms smiling.

"She's Zector's newest Rider, and the youngest. She's only been with us for a few months, and yet her performance is almost a match for you," she said looking at Josh, who just closed his eyes and smirked.

"Ha, almost! I'm the top Rider here in Zector," he said arrogantly.

"Of course Josh, I wasn't saying that she could actually beat you. You're power and performance may be close, but you have much more battle experience."

"Damn right," Josh said walking off.

"For the time being I want you and Lana to stand down. We'll let the other Riders have their way with the outsider Vicky," she said catching Josh's attention.

"Got it Boss," he said with a hint of irratation. He walked down a hallway, where he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Draco flew over to him.

"Josh, _Daijobu_? (Are you okay?)" Draco asked his partner.

"I hate this! I still didn't get my chance to fight Destiny!" he looked up in anger, his demonic red eyes showing how enraged he was, "Don't you die on me anytime soon, Kamen Rider Destiny!"

That following morning, Vicky and Elisha were just riding into Sector 2. They were lucky to have gotten out of Sector 1 without making too much noise, that way they were able to pass through the checkpoint without a problem.

Vicky stopped at a gas station and looked around. This place was actually a little fancier than Sector 1. The buildings were all made of reflective material, and there were mirrors everywhere.

"This place is different," she said looking around. She looked over at Elisha, who was drawing a picture. She had been drawing it ever since they left Sector 1. Vicky walked over to Elisha and leaned on her bike next to Elisha, "You almost done with that?" Vicky asked Elisha, who nodded, not looking up from the picture, "I'd like to see it when your done."

"I'm drawing this for you," Elisha said calmly, shocking Vicky.

"Oookay," Vicky said raising an eyebrow. They sat there for a while taking a break, not aware of the woman slowly walking up to them. The woman had long, wavy blue hair that went down her back, she had on rose red lip stick, and was wearing a fancy dark blue dress that went to her knees, black boots, a large black belt around her waist, and a black jacket.

"Um, excuse me," the woman said slowly in a sweet and innocent voice, catching Vicky's attention.

"I know that voice," she said turning around slowly. When she saw the woman behind her her eyes lit up, "Michelle?!" she said happily.

"It is you Vicky!" Michelle said equally happy. She then ran around and hugged Vicky tightly, "I'm so happy to see you again!" she said, making Vicky smile awkwardly.

"I see you haven't changed, affectionate as ever," Vicky stated laughing a bit. Elisha finally looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, this looks...... awkward...." she said slowly, which is did a little. The way Michelle had her arms around Vicky showed that they were close, but the wrong person could take it the wrong way.

"Tell me about it...." Vicky said to herself under her throat. A few minutes later Vicky, Elisha, and Michelle went to a coffee shop, Elisha sitting on the other side of the table still drawing, letting Vicky and Michelle sit next to each other.

"So, are you living here now?" Vicky asked her friend, who nodded.

"Mm, hm. I moved here about a month ago."

"Still trying to get away from your parents?" Vicky asked, making Michelle look down.

"I wouldn't say it like that. I love my parents, really I do. But I'm nineteen now, and I have my own destiny," Michelle sounded really determined as she spoke, which shocked Vicky a bit.

"You've really grown up, haven't you?" Vicky asked with a smile. She then sat back looking up, "Nineteen.... Has it really been four years?" she asked more so herself. Michelle was only fifteen when they first met, and back then she was really timid and shy. Now four years later she still seemed a little timid, but there was this inner strength there that wasn't there before.

Michelle looked at Elisha confused, "Um, Vicky, who's this little girl?" she asked, catching Vicky off guard.

"Oh, um..." she looked at Elisha, who lightly shook her head, "She's..... my little cousin," Vicky then said as an excuse.

"I didn't know you had a little cousin," Michelle said in shock, "I was under the impression that you had no family."

"Yeah, I was surprised too..." Vicky said breathing a sigh of relief since it looked like Michelle bought the excuse. She then looked at Elisha confused, wondering why she couldn't tell Michelle what was going on. She was an old friend, and Vicky knew that Michelle would keep it a secret.

A few minutes later they were standing outside the coffee shop. "Are you going to be in this Sector for a while?" Michelle asked.

"You know me, I never stay in one place for too long," Vicky stated with a smile, "But for you, I can stick around for a little while," when Vicky said that, Michelle was beaming.

"Really? You'll stay for a while?" she asked hopefully.

"Just for a lit-" she was cut off when Michelle literally pounced on her hugging her.

"Thank you Vicky!" she said happily. She then turned and ran off a bit, "I'll see you later, okay?" she said. Vicky waved with her index and middle finger.

"Ja Ne," Vicky said smiling. Michelle then ran off, leaving Vicky and Elisha standing there.

"She's obnoxious....." Elisha said walking back to the motorcycle, annoying Vicky a bit.

"I know she's strange, but she's an old friend, so be nice," Vicky said getting on her motorcycle and starting it up, "Speaking of which, why couldn't I tell her about us?"

"The only Riders I know the human forms of are Chaos and Fate, and that's because the Sector 1 Riders answer to the Administrator directly. Here in Sector 2, anyone can be a Kamen Rider, even her."

Vicky shrugged her shoulders, and started up her motorcycle thinking about what Elisha said. Michelle, a Kamen Rider? There was no way someone that sweet would be working for Zector.

That night in a motel, Elisha and Vicky were getting settled in for the night. Elisha was, of course, drawing her picture. Vicky was looking out the window.

"What did you do for her?" Elisha asked Vicky.

"What do you mean?" Vicky asked.

"Well, the way she's all over you, I would imagine that you did something for her. It's only logical," Elisha stated.

"You know, you think on logic too much," Vicky said, "But you're right, I did help her. It was four years ago, a little before her fifteenth birthday. I went to the city she lived in, and saved her life from a bunch of thugs when she was trying to explore at night. She's an heiress, and her parents are a little over protective and controlling, so she snuck out of her mansion to explore a bit, but she only got in trouble. I found her, and saved her, and for the next few hours we hung out."

"You didn't take her home?" Elisha asked, confused by Vicky's actions.

"Not until she was ready. It wasn't my place to decide what she did. She wanted to explore, and she had every reason to, so I gave her what she wanted. That isn't what she's grateful for though," Vicky said looking down.

"What is she grateful for then?"

"Well, the next day I was getting ready to leave, and I rode past her mansion. There I saw her outside, crying."

_Flashback_

_Vicky was riding up to Michelle on her motorcycle, who was sitting on the ground crying. Back then she was wearing a fancy blue and black gown, and was much shorter since she was a kid. Vicky stopped her motorcycle in front of her and sat next to Michelle._

_Michelle looked up and saw Vicky sitting there, "Vicky..."_

_"Hey, what's the matter?" Vicky asked._

_"My parents are arranging me to get married," Michelle said, shocking Vicky._

_"Nani!!! _(What!!!)_ But you're only a kid!!!" Vicky was outraged. She knew some rich families did these kind of things, and she hated the thought of it, "It's despicable."_

_"Vicky, what should I do? I don't want to get married!" Michelle cried holding Vicky's jacket._

_"Did you tell your parrents how you feel?" Vicky asked._

_"They never listen to me. All I am to them is a doll," Michelle said looking down._

_"Then you need to take control!" Vicky said catching Michelle's attention, "It's your life, and you're happiness is ultimately what matters! Take control of your own destiny!"_

_"Vicky..." Michelle got up and was walking forward a bit, looking at Vicky's motorcycle, "How far are you willing to take me?" she asked, making Vicky smile._

_"I'll take you as far as you want. Just say the word, and we'll leave," Vicky said._

_"Take me away from here Vicky! Take me far away!" Michelle said looking down. Vicky looked and saw that she was trembling. She then got on her motorcycle and held out her hand._

_"Get on Michelle, let's get out of here," Vicky said with a smile. Michelle ran into Vicky's arms still crying._

_"Thank you Vicky, thank you so much!"_

_The next scene was Vicky riding off away from the city, Michelle sitting right where Elisha usually sits._

_End Flashback_

"So, you basically kidnapped her," Elisha stated frankly.

"Yeah, basically," Vicky said, sounding embarrassed.

"There's no way you didn't get in trouble," Elisha said.

"Well, for the next two weeks we did have the military on out asses," Vicky said looking down, but then got defensive, "But I gave her a bunch of chances to go home! She was the one who wanted to keep going!"

"I wasn't saying you did a bad thing," Elisha said, "So what happened next?"

"Well, we eventually stopped at a lake. Michelle told me that her parents used to go there every summer, but stopped on day. I knew why she stopped there, she wanted to be someplace her parents would know where to find her. Her parents apparently got the hint, because we were only there for a day before her parents showed up alone. They ran up to her, hugged her, and took her home. After that I heard that the wedding was called off indefinitely."

"So, you did help her...." Elisha said.

"Yeah, I did. The last I saw her was on her birthday, right before I left her city..."

_Flashback_

_Vicky was sitting on her motorcycle outside of Michelle's mansion. Michelle ran outside and ran into Vicky's arms._

_"You came!" Michelle said happily._

_"You didn't think I'd leave before your birthday, did you?" Vicky said, catching Michelle off guard._

_"You're leaving?" she asked stepping back._

_"I have to. There's something I'm searching for, and I have to find it. I'm sorry Michelle..." Vicky said looking down._

_"Can't you stay for a little while? I'll miss you if you leave..."_

_"I'll miss you too Michelle. You're probably the first person that I'd ever be willing to call my friend," she then put her hands on Michelle's shoulders, "I have a feeling though, if destiny has it's way, we'll meet again Michelle." Michelle then hugged Vicky tightly._

_"I hope you find what you're looking for Vicky," she said. Vicky held Michelle in a lovong sort of way, like a sister. She then got on her motorcycle, and then gave Michelle her signature wave._

_"Ja Ne," Vicky said before starting up her motorcycle and riding off. Michelle waved to her as she rode off, calling to her._

_"Good bye Vicky! Thank you for everything!"_

_Vicky, as she rode off, did something she never did when she left a place. She actually cried a bit. She then shook it off and rode off into the horizon._

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I met her. Michelle's definitely one of my closest friends, and I don't have a lot of close friends," Vicky stated. Elisha looked down thinking about that story, it sounded like Vicky did the same thing for Michelle, that she was doing for her right now, "I'm going to go out for a walk, I'll be back later, okay?"

"What about the lock down? There is a curfew, you know," Elisha stated.

"Please, do I look like I'm afraid of Zector?" Vicky said walking to the door, "I have the Destiny Driver, just in case," She then walked out, leaving Elisha to her thoughts.

"Vicky... just who are you...?" she asked herself.

Outside, Vicky walked into town and saw two Demons destroying a window about to go into a shop, "I guess I should get some practice in," she said pulling out the Destiny Driver. She then put it on, and opened it pulling out the first card, "_Henshin!_" she said turning the card around before putting it into the driver activating it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DESTINY**

After transforming into Kamen Rider Destiny, she ran over to the Demons.

"Hey boys," Destiny said catching their attention, "I know this is illegal," she said crossing her arms arrogantly. The Demons ran to her, and she got in a fighting stance.

One Demon tried to slash at her, but she ducked and grabbed it's arm and flipped it to the ground. She then turned to the other Demon and slashed at it with her sword. For a while she was just fighting the Demons herself, unknown to her, Kamen Rider Neko was watching her from a distance.

"Found you, Kamen Rider Destiny!" she said running to the fight. She pulled out a card and put it into her gauntlet activating it.

**SHOOT VENT**

Hearing that caught Destiny off guard, "What the?" she said right before jumping away as Neko shot at her with her guns. She jumped, flipped in the air and stood back to back with Destiny.

"Are you a Kamen Rider?" Destiny asked.

"And if I am?" Neko asked, "Are you Kamen Rider Destiny?"

"Gee, am I that famous already? What's your name?" Destiny asked.

"Kamen Rider Neko," Neko introduced herself.

"Well then Neko, since I'm not really in the mood to fight another Rider, why don't we just work together to take these things out?" Destiny said as the Demons began fighting them.

Neko did a series of kicks to the Demon, and then pulled out her claws and slashed at the Demon knocking it to the ground. She then pullede out a card from her belt and activated it.

**SWORD VENT**

Her saber toothed tiger partner flipped over her dropping a saber. Neko grabbed the sword and slashed at the Demon doing heavy damage.

Destiny pulled out a card and put it into her Driver activating it.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST**

She then fired rapidly at the Demon knocking it onto the ground, "Okay, this is boring," she said pulling out a card, "Might as well end this," she then put the card into the Driver activating it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DESTINY**

She jumped up in the air followed by a line of golden holographic cards. She then fell through the cards kicking down onto the Demon, destroying it.

Neko pulled out a card and put it into her gauntlet.

**FINAL VENT**

Her sabar toothed tiger appeared behind her and she jumped over to it turning into a ball. Her partner played with the ball for a few seconds, and then slammed it into the Demon, destroying it.

Destiny got up, and turned back into Vicky. When Neko saw that she was shocked.

"Vicky?!" she said in shock.

"Huh?" Vicky said turning to Neko. Neko then stood straight up elegantly as a large purple ring of energy appeared around her vertically. The ring turned into two rings that slowly pulled away from each other, also pulling the armor off of the person inside.

Revealing Michelle......

"Michelle?!" Vicky said in shock. For a while the two friends could just stand there staring at each other.

**To be continued....**


	5. Sector 2: Price of Friendship

**Once again, so sorry for the long wait. I got so wrapped up with other things that I couldn't even think about this story. Just so you'll know, I never abandon a story permanently. So if there are any stories you want me to get back to then please send me a PM.**

Sector 2: Price of Friendship

Vicky and Michelle were sitting next to each other on the steps. Vicky looked at her friend next to her, who was looking down in sadness and confusion. She still couldn't believe it. Sweet, timid, and affectionate Michelle was a Kamen Rider.

Michelle was just as confused, but more saddened. She, just like all other Zector Riders, got word of an outsider that stole the new Destiny Driver and a girl named Elisha from the facility. They had all been given direct orders to attack the outsider on sight. The thought that Vicky was Kamen Rider Destiny was too much, and she didn't know what to do.

"I don't believe this," Vicky said, "You're a Kamen Rider?" Michelle nodded, her face not changing. "How did someone as sweet as you become a Kamen Rider?" Vicky asked. Michelle took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she spoke.

"It started after you left," Michelle began, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were so brave, so strong, I wanted to be just like you. You taught me to speak my mind, so I went up to my parents and insisted on taking martial arts. I trained for five years straight, and once I got my black belt, I began entering tournaments. The last tournament I entered was here in Metropolis, and even I was surprised by how well I did, I got the gold medal," Vicky raised her eyebrows on that one, and actually nodded congratulating her, "That was when I met her," Michelle finished, thinking about that time.

_Flashback_

_Michelle was in the dressing room by herself. She had taken off her Gee jacket and was in a black sport bra and her Gee pants. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail she put it in for training, when she heard clapping from behind her. Michelle turned around and saw the Administrator standing at the door, clapping._

"_Impressive fighting for such a sweet looking girl," the Administrator said._

"_Who are you?"Michelle asked, stepping back slightly. There was something about this woman that was just plain scary._

"_I rarely give out my real name. You can call me Administrator."_

"_Administrator...?"_

"_That's right, I'm the mayor of Metropolis, and the head of Zector Industries. I was watching you fight just now, and I was absolutely impressed. So quick, and so flexible, yet at the same time ferocious and unforgiving. You even did a number of moves I had never seen," the Administrator walked over to Michelle, "How would you like to join Zector as the newest Kamen Rider?"_

"_Kamen... Rider...? What's that?" Michelle asked._

"_I think it would be better if I showed you, rather than tell you," the Administrator said leading Michelle out to the arena. There she saw all five judges standing in a circle around the Administrator's top Rider, Josh._

_Draco was flying around Josh looking at the judges, "You know, you probably don't need my help with these guys," Draco said, making Josh chuckle._

"_Probably not, but the boss wants me to go all out for this demonstration."_

"_Well, when you put it that way, Kaosu, ikuze!!!" Josh grabbed Draco and held him to his hand, "Gyabu!!!" Draco said biting Josh's left hand._

"_Henshin!!!" Josh said putting Draco on his belt, transforming into Kamen Rider Chaos. Chaos then began fighting all five judges at once. Michelle was shocked watching this._

"_What the?! Who is that?!" she asked, making the Administrator laugh._

"_That is Josh. He's our top Rider, codenamed Kamen Rider Chaos," the Administrator explained as Chaos continued to fight. The fight ended all too quickly, and before they knew it, Chaos was surrounded by all five judges like before, only why were all groaning in pain._

"_Amazing..." Michelle said, the Administrator turned to her._

"_And that could be you," Michelle turned to her suddenly in shock, "Of course your Rider System would be different, but you would be just as powerful as he is right now," the Administrator then handed Michelle a Zector badge, "What do you say? Want to make a difference? Want to help people?"_

_Michelle held the Zector badge, thinking about her decision._

_End Flashback_

"After that," Michelle continued, "I immediately called my parents and had my things moved here. They weren't too happy, but they knew that they couldn't stop me. I've been here ever since."

Michelle was looking at the badge that was now hers. Vicky was too shocked by what she was hearing. Michelle really was a Kamen Rider. Vicky understood why Michelle did it, and if she didn't know the whole truth about Zector then she wouldn't have had a problem with it, but Zector was after Elisha, and she had promised Elisha that she would protect her.

"Michelle," Vicky said taking Michelle's hand, "You know that I'm not a thief. You should know better than anyone where I stand."

"I know!" Michelle said, clearly upset a little, "I know that you're not a bad person, that's why this is so hard for me," Michelle got up and walked off a bit. For a while she just stood there with her back turned to Vicky, "I think you should leave this Sector," Michelle said, shocking Vicky.

"What?!"

"If the Administrator finds out that you're here in this Sector, then I'll have no choice but to attack!" Michelle shouted. She was then trembling, showing that she was crying, "Please Vicky, I don't want to fight you!" before Vicky could protest, Michelle ran off.

"Michelle!" Vicky shouted running after Michelle a bit. She then stopped and watched as her friend ran away, "Damn it..."

Unknown to them, Josh and Draco were in the distance watching them, Josh smirking.

"What are you thinking Josh?" Draco asked his partner.

"Nothing," Josh said trying to play it off, "Just that it might be a good idea for us to sit this one out," that shocked Draco. Since when did Josh ever pass up the chance at a serious fight? Not to mention that Josh wanted to fight Destiny the most, so what was he thinking?

Josh then pulled out his radio, "Hey boss," he said.

"Yes Josh, what is it?" the Administrator asked from her office.

"I just got word from the civilians in Sector 2. The outsider was seen here in Kamen Rider Neko's territory," Josh said, and he wasn't lying. He actually did know that Vicky was in Sector 2 for a while, and he did find out from the civilians by asking for the description of her human form, so he wasn't bending the truth at all. He just waited until Vicky ran into Michelle.

It was just too fun...

"I see. This is the perfect chance to see Neko's true power. I want you to send her a message for me," the Administrator said, not knowing that Josh was smiling evilly on the other side.

"Sure thing boss, whatever you say," Josh said with a toothy grin.

That following morning, Vicky was in deep thought. She didn't know what to do about Michelle. She hadn't told Elisha yet about her being a Kamen Rider, mainly because she didn't want to hear "I told you so". Vicky was literally hit out of her daze by Elisha actually, who hit her on the head with a newspaper, hard.

"Ow!" Vicky said glaring at Elisha, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Two reasons," Elisha began, "One, to test that out," Vicky rolled her eyes at that, "Two, to snap you out of whatever daze you were in and ask you what was wrong."

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "You were worried about me?" she asked.

"Well, it's been three hours since you woke up, and you've been quiet the whole time, something very uncommon with you," Elisha stated, making Vicky sigh in aggravation. Did Elisha enjoy getting on her nerves? Vicky sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"What if you found out something about a really close friend, something that could really tear you and that friend apart?" Vicky asked. Elisha sat on the bed next to her, going back to her picture.

"Michelle's with Zector, isn't she?" Elisha asked, making Vicky jump a bit, but then sigh.

"Yeah, she is. Please don't say I told you so," Vicky said.

"I won't," Elisha stated. For a few seconds they were both silent, "What do you want to do?" Elisha finally asked.

"I don't know," Vicky said. This was too hard for her. Michelle was more than just her best friend, she was like a sister. Vicky knew that even if she left the sector, she would probably end up fighting her anyway. Vicky decided that she needed some fresh air, so she got up and walked to the door, "Stay away from all windows, and if anyone asks, no one's inside, got it?" Elisha nodded, and Vicky left the inn to think.

As for Michelle, she had just gotten up around the same time as Vicky, and was now lying down on her couch. She had already showered, cleaned up, and eaten breakfast, but she was still wearing her dark blue bathrobe. Michelle looked at the Advent Deck on her coffee table, which she used to transform.

"Give me a sign Terra. What should I do?" Michelle asked, Terra being the name of her saber toothed tiger partner. At that moment, Michelle heard the doorbell ring. She got up and looked through the peep hole. On the other side she saw Josh standing at the door. Michelle was shocked to see him, but she still answered the door, not opening it, just speaking through it.

"Hello?" Michelle asked, slightly concerned by why he was here.

"Hi, Michelle right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Um, can I come in?" Josh asked. He knew that he probably could have given her the orders from outside, but this would be the first time he got to see Kamen Rider Neko up close outside her armor, so he wanted to talk to her in person.

Michelle on the other hand was a little more reluctant. While she did like company, she liked to know in advance so she could get ready.

"I'm not exactly dressed for company," Michelle said.

"That's okay, this isn't a formal visit. Just two comrades talking about work. I'd like to see you in your natural habitat of sorts," Josh said, making Michelle giggle a bit. She then opened the door, shocking Josh, "Um, wow."

"What?" Michelle asked.

"When you said you weren't dressed for company, I figured that implied sweat pants and a T-shirt. If I caught you at a bad time-"

"Not at all, this is how I spend my mornings," Michelle said, making Josh's face red.

"Really...?" Josh asked.

"Well, living alone has it's perks," Michelle explained leading Josh inside. Truth was it was normal for her to spend the entire day in her bathrobe if she didn't have to go anywhere. Since she lived alone she didn't have to impress anyone, and it was just more comfortable than the fancy gowns she always wore as a child.

Josh and Michelle sat in her kitchen, "I guess I better get to the point," Josh started, "I'm sure you got the message about the outsider who stole the Destiny Driver," Josh said, making Michelle jump slightly.

"Um, yeah, I heard of her," Michelle said.

"Well, we have information that she's in your sector. The Administrator wants you to take her down and take back the Destiny Driver and Elisha," as Josh spoke, Michelle's heart was sinking more and more, "Michelle, are you okay?" Josh asked, snapping Michelle back to reality.

"Oh, yes Josh, I'm fine..." she said, although she was far from fine. She was horrified. Now that Zector knew that Vicky was in Sector 2, she was going to be watched. She had no choice...

She had to fight Vicky...

Vicky was riding on her motorcycle through Sector 2 still thinking about the current situation. She stopped in shopping district, hoping that shopping would cheer her up like always. Sadly, that wasn't the case this time, because she couldn't even bring herself to get up from her bike this time. She sighed leaning forward, not sure if she was sad, angry, scared, or all of the above. She did know that she was frustrated by this whole thing.

"You look troubled," she heard from behind her.

"Huh?" Vicky looked and saw a ramen noodle cart. Behind it was an old man with a bald head, big glasses, a white beard, and wearing an orange shirt with flowers on it, light brown shorts, and a green apron.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't have troubles. Youth is a time to be free and enjoy life," the old man explained.

"Yeah well, life kind of sucks at the moment," Vicky said, making the old man chuckle.

"Well, nothing a bowl of ramen can't cure. Please, have some," he said.

"I guess I am a little hungry, sure." Vicky said sitting down at the cart, "Um, chicken flavor please," she requested. In only a few seconds she was looking at what looked, and smelled, like the best ramen in the world. She tasted it first, and was shocked...

It was the best ramen in the world!

"This is amazing! I don't think I've ever eaten ramen this good!" Vicky said with a smile, she then continued eating. The old man looked pleased.

"Always happy to put a smile on someone's face," he said, "But besides that, what's got you so upset," he asked. Vicky put the empty bowl down and looked serious again.

"Well, I have this friend. She's a really good friend, and someone I haven't seen in ages. But I found out that she's working for my enemies. The way she spoke to me last night, it sounded like she might be my enemy now, too..." the old man was nodding listening to Vicky's problem, "What should I do?"

"Friendship is a difficult thing to manage," the old man said, catching Vicky's attention, "The closer you are to someone, the harder it gets, but the important thing is to not let the hard times ruin the friendship. You'll disagree, of course, but as long as you work through your problems, you'll never loose your friendship."

"Yeah... you're right," Vicky said with a renewed spirit, "Michelle and I made a promise to be friends forever, and I can't let this thing ruin our friendship. I'm not leaving this sector without my best friend," she turned to the old man, "Thanks, mister..."

"Okazaki," the old man said, introducing himself.

"Well Mr. Okazaki, thank you for your advice and the noodles. Um, how much will that be?" she asked going into her wallet, but Okazaki stopped her.

"Your money is no good here. As long as I can see you smile, that's all the payment I need," he explained, making Vicky smile even more.

"Okay then, thank you," she then ran back to her motorcycle and started it up, "I'll see you later Mr. Okazaki!" Vicky called out right before riding off on her motorcycle. Okazaki smiled watching her ride off.

As Vicky rode through the city, she noticed that she was being followed. She looked and saw someone on an indigo and silver motorcycle. The person was wearing their helmet, but the blue hair coming out of it told Vicky who it was.

Michelle...

Vicky led Michelle to an old amusement park. It was abandoned, so just in case this got ugly they wouldn't hurt anyone.

They stopped in the center of the amusement park. Vicky got off her motorcycle and faced Michelle, who got off of her motorcycle and took off her helmet. The two friends walked towards each other a bit, but still stood a good few feet away from each other.

"Tell me Vicky, that girl from yesterday, that was Elisha wasn't it?" Michelle asked seriously.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. Yeah, that's Elisha," Vicky stated, also seriously.

"I was afraid of that," Michelle looked down and closed her eyes, "Vicky, don't make me do this..." Michelle said silently.

"Huh?" Vicky asked. Michelle then looked at Vicky with tears in her eyes.

"Please, give me the Destiny Driver and Elisha!" Michelle pleaded, shocking Vicky, "I don't want to fight you!"

"Michelle..." Vicky said looking down, "I don't want to fight you either."

"Then please, turn yourself in!"

"That's the thing, I can't," Vicky said looking at Michelle, "I made a promise to Elisha that I would defend her no matter what! She trusted me with her life and this..." she continued pulling out the Destiny Driver, "I can't surrender, not even to you."

Michelle knew that she would have to fight Vicky, but deep down inside she really wanted to believe that it wouldn't come to this.

"So, that's your decision?" Michelle asked Vicky, who looked back at Michelle and slowly nodded, "Then you've left me no choice..." Michelle looked down and pulled out the Advent Deck from her pocket, "_Gomenasai..._ (I'm sorry...)" she then thrust the Advent Deck forward and purple electricity came from the Deck and wrapped itself around her her waist. Seconds later, a silver belt with a large open part in the front appeared around her waist.

"So, you're really going to do this," Vicky said putting the Destiny Driver on. At the same time, the black band that was her belt wrapped itself around her waist, and she pulled out her first card.

"My hands are tied now. You've told me that you'll fight till the end, and I have direct orders to bring you in," Michelle then held her Advent Deck above her, "_Henshin!!!_" she shouted. She then put the Advent Deck in the open slot of the belt. It looked like the deck went inside the belt a little, and it then started spinning extremely fast making a loud whirring sound. Michelle then elegantly stood up straight as a large purple ring of energy appeared around her horizontally. The ring then split apart at the center to switch from horizontal to vertical creating a sphere. The rings went back to horizontal, but this time the armor appeared around her. The ring vanished and Michelle had become Kamen Rider Neko.

"Defend yourself, Kamen Rider Destiny!" Neko commanded pointing at Vicky.

"You're not giving me any choice!" Vicky said holding her first card forward, "_Henshin!!!_" she said turning the card around and inserting it into the Destiny Driver, and closing it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DESTINY**

After Vicky transformed into Kamen Rider Destiny, she pointed to Neko, "Prepare yourself, Kamen Rider Neko!" Both Riders pulled out cards and activated them at the same time.

**SWORD VENT**

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH**

With their swords out, the two Riders charged at each other, both ready to fight harder than they ever fought.

**To be continued...**

**I'll try not to take so long this time. Please review.**


End file.
